Seduction class
by It's a little secret
Summary: Each chapter is another lesson. Karma was considered to have talent in seduction, so he was taken in by Bitch-sensei as her student. Only, Nagisa is their experimental object. Shitty captions, read anyway. Karnagi needs more love.


**Disclaimer: If ass class is mine, Karma and Nagisa would have married for long ago.**

Nagisa blinks slowly, as if he couldn't believe the scene unfold before his eyes, and he doesn't.

Everything happens in a blur, as Karma's mouth sealed the girl's.

Her weapon fell down with a clang, as she blush red when Karma's lips began moving against her own. Nagisa was so caught up in staring that he almost didn't notice Karma hand signaling him. Wasting no second, he rush forward and hit the back of her neck, knocking the girl out cold. Karma wipes his mouth.

"Let's go, Nagisa." Called boy spare the girl a glance before hurry toward the room where his friends are being held captive.

_xXx_

"Good job, Nagisa, Karma. I'm impressed." Koro-sensei pats the duo's heads with his tentacles. He then looms toward the rest of the class. "What questions me is that you all get caught. I thought I teach you better than that."

"It's not fair, Koro-sensei. The girl looks so nice and harmless as she knocks on the door and then bam, she sprays drugs everywhere and we're all in our dream land." Nakamura whines.

"Then how come they're not caught?" Koro-sensei asked boredly.

"That's because Karma and Nagisa are on a date." Everyone chime.

Nagisa blushed at this comment. They were buying drinks because it's free time, and when they got back all of their classmates are caught as baits to lull Koro-sensei out but too bad the two went ahead and rescue them all first.

"Well it's not like I can really blame you. The opponent is pretty strong after all. Which reminds me how did you beat her?" The teacher turns toward Nagisa and Karma.

"I kiss her." Karma replied bluntly. The whole class turns into his direction, wide eyed. "I put Bitch's sensei lesson into use. Flirt with her, kiss her, distract her as Nagisa delivers the final blow."

_Silence._

"Wow...that was… unexpected...I mean, I never thought Karma to be the type to use seduction to assassinate." Sugino blinks.

"Why not? It's safe, and I don't care how I do it as long as I complete my assassination." The redhead simply said.

Koro-sensei nodded his head in agreement. "Karma-kun is right. Seduction is probably one of the most common way to assassinate by distracting the victim. However, not everyone can do it, either they lack the sex appeal, or they don't have the will too."

Irina-sensei just happily swings her arm around Karma's neck, his face being shoved into her chest in the process. "See, I told you my lessons will be useful. And you're quite the talented student too." She grins proudly at him. "So, want to start out extra classes after school tomorrow? You have potential, I can tell."

Karma pushed the blonde away, before casually shrugged. "Okay."

_Silence again._

The whole class stared at him with their eyes popped out, for the second time in the day. The red-haired just ignored them.

"The more you know, the better. But, I have a condition." The redhead raise finger up to emphasize the words. "I will not practice with you. You can teach me how to do it, but I'm not going to get in the verge of making out with you. I'm your student, you're going to be fired if we do it."

Irina pouted. "But you're not going to get better if you don't practice." The female teacher suddenly claps her hands together. "Ah. How about you do it with another student. I mean, you're teenagers, with high hormones, so even in the worst case scenario, they're not going to expel you. Not like we'll let you getting caught." She winked. "So, anyone want to be our test subject? Karma, you choose."

The red head dart his eyes around the class, before lazily reply. "Nagisa."

Everyone turns to Nagisa, who's fighting down his blush. "Wha...what? Why me, Karma-kun?" The poor boy tried to hide his stutter.

"You're the only one I'm comfortable with. So, will you do it?" The bluenette opens his mouth, but for a moment Karma looks so earnest, so he close it and gives a small nod. "Fine."

Irina excitedly smile. "Great, I've been waiting for some hot time since forever. Start tomorrow then. Please stay after school, Karma-kun, Nagisa-kun."

The chatters of students and Karasuma's sensei grumbles about how to keep the lesson PG13 can be heard in the background, but Nagisa shrugged them all off, as he let his mind wanders back to what happened earlier.

The moment he saw Karma kissing the female assassin from earlier, his mind went blank. The actions itself is beautiful, but the bluenette can feel an ugly, burning sensation creeping off his belly and squeezes his heart at the sight. Somehow, he feel strangely irritated and painful, as something inside him throbs. At the time, he feels nothing but the wants to kill her in the most excruciating way possible, to cut repeatedly and wildly at her body when the girl screams in agony, to rips out the head that is smashing agaisnt Karma.

His Karma.

He quickly shook the thoughts off, though, when Karma waves for him to catch up.

_xXx_

The evening arrives sooner than he has expected. The two are sitting together, in the opposite of them is Irina-sensei whose legs are crossing and has a confident look on her face. "Now then, first, I need to check how good you are first. So please, give Nagisa-kun a passionate kiss~~"

Nagisa was about to protest, but before a word left his mouth, Karma's lips has clasped against his. They start out slowly, simply lips moving with each other, but things get heated when Karma's tongue begin to intrude Nagisa's mouth.

It was an understatement to say Karma's good with his tongue. He's _excellent_ with it, with the way the thickness slips past his teeth, hungrily devours everything on his way like a starving man to a banquet. But then again, both of them are starving, so the two just throw caution out the window as they busy themselves drowning in each other's presence.

Lips against lips, their tongues meet in a needy fight. Nagisa couldn't think straight with his mouth ravished like this. Every senses in his body tingle, and his body became extra sensitive with the way Karma deepthroat him, creating delicious slurping sounds. His knees wobble and if he's not already sitting, he would have fell down in no time. It was wild and passionate, much more than how Bitch-sensei has kissed him and how Karma has kissed the other girl combine.

Things were began to get blurry, he suspected from the tears welling up in his eyes, before Karma's mouth left his, a trail of saliva still connecting them. He bet his face is red as a tomato right now, and his hair is messy. The hot sensation is still there, his breathing is still uneven, with watery eyes and trembling hands clutching to the other.

"Woo hoo, that was quite the performance, Karma-kun." Irina chuckled. "Next time, you want to tone it down a bit though. But it's comforting to know that the basic won't take long when you know a lot already."

"Okay, the first lesson is 'nickname'. A nerd good at flirting will get smacked in the face, but a handsome using nickname will set girls on his knee. Let's start."

_xXx_

"Today's a tiring day, don't you think, Nagisa?" Karma sighed, and the latter nodded.

The truth it, through out the lesson, Bitch-sensei has made Karma practice using the common nicknames. The redhead is a fast learner as the words comes out smoothly and professionally. It sends Nagisa on real edge whenever Karma throw glances at him while breath out the words.

It didn't help much either when Bitch-sensei decided Karma's homework would be to use these pet names on Nagisa for the next 24 hours to get used to it.

"So, I'm going to pick you up tomorrow, 'kay babe?" Karma smirk flirtatiously.

_How am I going to explain this to my friends tomorrow? _

**First, I just realize how this is suppose to be a bit angsty and suddenly now it turns into some sweet sexy fanservice fic. I was weak. *facepalm***

**Second, frickin' face it, KARMA IS DAMN RIGHT AWESOME. He's hot, he's smart, he's evil, and he just **_**loves **_**to tease poor Nagisa. My favorite character in the series.**

**Third, thank you very much for reading this fic. My writing skill is pretty bad, so there's probably grammar mistakes and typos in here. So if you actually enjoy this, I'm really grateful.**

**Please leave a fav/follow/review, that will lighten my day.**

**Btw, this is to be cont.**


End file.
